1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cotton drying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cotton drying apparatus includes a high volume pneumatic conveyor system, e.g., 3500 cu. ft. per min. or approximately 100 cu. meters per minute, which conveyed the cotton through various configured plenums. Generally, the object of the plenum was to agitate the bolls of cotton or redirect them around corners or adjacent to screen structure to enable the air to pass through the locks of the cotton bolls. Additionally, the air used to convey the cotton was heated since heated air picks up or carries away moisture more readily than does ambient air. Naturally, heating this large volume of air is quite expensive. Additionally, the extravagent use of the energy required to heat this large volume of air is prohibitive, particularly in view of the present-day energy crisis.